The present structure of the stroller as known to the art comprises a frame, a seat, and wheels. There are two different types by taking into the consideration of the structure of the frame, one being fixed type and the other collapsible type. The fixed type frame of the stroller is fixedly assembled and cannot be folded; however, the joints in the collapsible type frame is designed to be movable and thereby the frame can be folded after use to save the space. The stroller can be added with other accessory kits under the user's demand such as toy carrier or carrier basket. The toy carrier can bear several toys of infant's preference, by which the attention of babies can be attracted and calmed down. While the carrier basket is adapted for use for the provision of convenience and obviation of the need to use carrier bags or carrier handcarts when one goes out for shopping.
For a stroller with the carrier basket, the basket is usually installed on the under rear of the frame (the space of the under rear of the seat close to the user); thereby the user can push the stroller moving, with ease while putting the purchased matters into the carrier basket in the same time. The structure of the carrier basket is various dependent on whether the type of the frame is collapsible or fixed.
1. For the fixed type stroller: PA1 2. For the collapsible type stroller:
The carrier basket of the stroller of the fixed type is also a fixed basket being screwed or riveted to the frame.
The frame of the collapsible stroller is always folded after use for saving the space and therefore cannot be mounted with a basket of fixed type. The carrier basket is usually in the form of a bag being made of soft cloth or net surface in order to fit to the folded state of the frame. A space for storage is formed in the bag when the frame is stretched out, while the tray is folded along with the frame when the frame is folded. There is usually an enclosed pipe rack under the frame for the fixation of the carrier basket. A plurality of buttons are installed around the cloth edge of the bag mouth which covers the pipe rack and clasps the buttons one by one to fix the bag onto the pipe rack.
The structure of the carrier basket according to the stroller of the fixed type is with the carrier basket being mounted to the frame in a fixed way. Because of that, the carrier basket must be used along with the stroller. If the stroller cannot be used temporarily, one have to take other carrier bags to carry the purchased things; when the stroller are to be used again, the user have to put the carrier bags in the carrier basket of the handcart. It is not convenient for use in the position of users.
As for the collapsible stroller, it is necessary for the infant's sitting back to the stroller when the user has finished shopping in sale shops and plans driving home or to other place. While it is not easy for the user to dismember the carrier basket being fixed to the stroller by a plurality of buttons, the user usually takes the purchased things out of the carrier basket and displaces the same into the car, by which the stroller can be folded and displaced into the car. In case that it is necessary to use the stroller again when the parking site is much further away from the user's home or the place he wants to go, the user have to bring the purchased things back to the carrier basket while taking things out of the same to fold the stroller. From the above, the fixation of the carrier basket to the stroller cause much inconvenience on the users. Even though that the user can unbutton the buttons one by one to dismember the carrier basket without the need to take out the things therein, the unbuttoning of the buttons by users is also not convenient; moreover, the carrier basket has already been loaded with things.
Additionally, the pipe rack to which the carrier basket is mounted is a closed type, which makes it difficult to install an easily demountable carrier basket.